leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V1.0.0.122
* & reworked. |Related = * 1.0.0.122 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.121 |Next = V1.0.0.123 }} New Skins in Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * The following skins were released along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Monday, August 1st. * * PVP.net v1.40.17 * Players will now receive more IP in very long ranked games. * Number of leaves is no longer visible in game lobbies. * Added a mouseover tooltip for the notifications tab. * LeaverBuster emails are now localized per language. * Fixed the text color of Masteries to make them easier to read. * Fixed a bug that allowed banned Champions to be selected when using the Random option. * Fixed a bug with displayed wins in the Custom Game lobby. * Fixed several bugs with the Mastery Page user interface. * Fixed several bugs that occurred while viewing another Summoner's profile. * Fixed several bugs with the word filter. PVP.net Store * User interface redesign of the store home page. * Bouncing red text animation replaced with a shimmer. * Replaced the bright blue and bright red header graphics with dark blue. * Removed padding to create 20% more space on the home page. * Fixed several issues with text alignments (featured items for example). * Fixed an issue with the promo image scroller where it would pause when you moused over an image. * Filtering items by IP/RP now works properly. * Added a filter that allows a user to sort alphabetically. * Search functionality updated to narrow results as you type each character. * All store pages now have a textured background instead of a solid black background. * Replaced pagination with a vertical scroll bar. * Updated the topside tabs graphic and added a rollover state. * Fixed a bug with sorting that caused certain items to show up in incorrect places once filtered. League of Legends v1.0.0.122 英雄 (Original Stats) * : Wukong swings his mighty staff with incredible speed, crushing his opponent. This attack deals additional physical damage and reduces the enemy's armor for a short duration. * : Wukong utilizes his cleverness to trick his foes. He becomes stealthed for 1.5 seconds and leaves an uncontrollable decoy behind that will deal Magic Damage to enemies near it after 1.5 seconds. * : Wukong dashes on a cloud toward a target enemy and sends out images to attack up to 2 additional enemies near his target, dealing physical damage to each enemy struck. * (Ultimate): Wukong's staff grows outward and he spins it around, dealing damage and knocking up enemies. Wukong gains movement speed over the duration of the spell. * (Innate): Wukong's armor and magic resistance are increased for each nearby enemy champion. * : ** Base damage reduced to 85/125/165/205/245 from 90/130/170/210/250. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.75. * : ** Base damage reduced to 80/130/180/230/280 from 85/135/185/235/285. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.75 from 0.8. * modified to give persistent vision in the area where cast for the 7 seconds it lasts from giving vision for just an instant after cast. * : ** Base damage reduced to 70/120/170/220/270 from 80/130/180/230/280. ** It no longer reduces the targets' chance to hit by 35%. * : attack damage scaling reduced to 20% from 25%. * : Big One bonus damage reduced to 50% from 60%. * Fixed a bug where did not interact with spell shields. * Stats: ** Base health increased to 435 from 410. ** Base armor increased to 17 from 13. ** Armor per level reduced to 3.5 from 4. * : ** Ability power reduced to 0.7 from 0.8. ** Projectile speed increased to 1300 from 1200. ** Mana cost reduced to 60/65/70/75/80 from 70/75/80/85/90. * : ** Duration increased to 4 seconds from 3.5 seconds. ** Heal increased to 25/40/55/70/85 from 20/32/44/56/68. * : damage reduction while channeling increased to 50% from 30%. * : gold bonus reduced to 4/5/6/7/8 from 4/6/8/10/12. * : ** Active attack damage bonus reduced to 14/22/30/38/46 from 20/28/36/44/52. ** Active movement speed bonus reduced to 10/14/18/22/26% from 14/18/22/26/30%. * General: ** New models and textures for her original and Tempest skins. ** New animations for her and her skins. * : ** Base damage reduced to 35/60/85/110/135 from 50/75/100/125/150. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 100% from 70%. (Rework) * General: ** New model and animations. ** Community contest "Fresh Prince of Bel Air" /dance animation. ** Recommended items updated. * Stats: ** Attack damage per level reduced to 2.5 from 3.0. ** Attack speed per level reduced to 2.0% from 2.3%. * : ** New Passive: Kayle's basic attacks against enemy champions now reduce their armor and magic resistance by 2% for 5 seconds. This stacks up to 5 times for a maximum of 10% reduction. *** Previous Passive: 30% of Kayle's attack damage is added to her ability power and 15% of Kayle's ability power is added to her attack damage. * : ** Ability power ratio increased to 1.0 from 0.8. ** Damage amplification reduced to 5% at all ranks from 8/10/12/14/16%. ** Slow increased to 35% from 25%. ** Missile speed increased to 1300 from 1000. ** Mana cost reduced to 70/75/80/85/90 from 80/85/90/95/100. * : ** Base bonus damage increased to 20/30/40/50/60 from 4/10/16/22/28. ** Ability power ratio decreased to 0.2 from 0.3. ** Splash radius increased to 300 from 200. ** Cooldown reduced to 16 at all ranks from 22/21/20/19/18. ** Mana cost reduced to 45 from 65. * : ** Base heal reduced to 45/85/125/165/205 from 65/100/135/170/205. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.35 from 0.5. ** Movement speed boost duration reduced to 2.5 seconds from 10 seconds. ** Movement speed boost increased to 15/17/19/21/23% from 12% at all ranks. ** Cooldown increased to 15 from 10. * can now be activated while silenced. * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.5 from 0.6. ** Movement speed slow and boost reduced to 20/25/30/35/40% from 25/30/35/40/45%. * : range reduced to 5500 from having global range. * now prioritizes champions instead of choosing targets randomly. * Fixed a bug where did not activate on-spell cast effects such as . (Rework) * General: ** New model and animations! ** Tryndamere now uses the Fury mechanic. ** He starts with 0 fury and has a cap of 100 fury, gaining 5 per hit, 10 per critical strike, 10 per kill and a big amount of Fury once is activated. ** Fury decays at 5 fury per second after being out of combat for 10 seconds. * : ** New Passive: For every point of Fury it grants up to 0.35% Critical Chance. *** Previous Passive: It grants a base 10% critical strike chance and it increases by 0.4% per 1% of health he is missing. * : ** New Passive: permanently grants 5/10/15/20/25 attack damage. Additionally, it grants 0.15/0.2/0.25/0.3/0.35 bonus attack damage per 1% of health he is missing. *** Previous Passive: whenever he kills a unit or critically strikes, he gains a bloodlust stack. For each stack he has, he receives 5 attack damage and 1.5/2.25/3/3.75/4.5% bonus critical strike damage. You can have up to 8 stacks. The stacks are lost upon 15 seconds of not earning one. Killing a unit or critically striking with no stacks makes him receive 2 stacks instead of 1. ** New Active: consumes all Fury to heal Tryndamere for a base ammount of 30/40/50/60/70 plus 0.5/0.95/1.4/1.85/2.3 per Fury consumed. *** Previous Active: Tryndamere consumes all of his Bloodlust stacks, restoring health equal to 10/20/30/40/50 per stack (+1.5 per ability power). ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds at all ranks from 12/11/10/9/8 seconds. * is now free to cast. * : ** Base damage changed to 60/90/120/150/180 from 40/90/140/190/240. ** Attack damage scaling modified to 100% of bonus attack damage from 50% of total attack damage. It retains the 1.0 ability power ratio. ** Now deals physical damage instead of magic damage. ** It is now free to cast. ** Cooldown increased to 13/12/11/10/9 from 9 at all ranks. * : range reduced to 5500 from having global range. * : attack damage scaling reduced to 150% from 170%. * Fixed a bug where was healing from the damage dealt by . * Fixed a bug where would go through Blind effects. * Base armor of ghouls reduced to 10 from 20. * : damage scaling changed to an ability power ratio of 1.0 from 80% of his bonus attack damage. * : ** Damage dealt to heal amount ratio reduced to 40% from 50%. ** Range reduced to 550 from 650. * : revenant damage reduced to 45/60/75% from 50/75/100%. 物品 * : combine cost reduced to 800 from 1000. * and will now grant assists if using their actives helps get a kill. General * Significantly reduced sound related mid-game framerate stalls and hitches, which were strongly affecting gameplay on certain machines. * Fixed a bug where certain spells would deal damage twice. * Fixed a bug where minions were not properly displaying stat growth over time. Undocumented changes * splash art has been updated to be the same as the Chinese artwork. * New axe model for his . * Walk animation changed. * Walk animation changed. New Language Supported Just after the patch was released (27th July 2011) Polish language was added to Nordic and East Launcher. Patch Preview video Category:补丁说明 en:V1.0.0.122